


Losing Hope

by Awesomemedic78



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, Gen, Nightmare Senshi, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78
Summary: Sylvia Sinclair is Cat and Lex's grandmother. She loves her two granddaughters but sometimes she can be cold and distance. She can be harsh or even cruel in her teachings. She wasn't like that as a young woman but life throws things at you and changes you.





	Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet of Sylvia Sinclair before Cat and Lex were born. She's about 40 years old.

Sylvia Sinclair sat in her favorite chair in the home her and Warner had built 20 years ago when they first were promised. The chair was a larger chair and well worn. It used to be a deep brown color but had since faded to light brown with well-worn spots on the arms from years of use. Warner would sit in the chair while she snuggled in his lap and play with his hair and steal kisses from his soft full lips. 

 

Today though was new, she sat in the favorite chair with tears falling down her cheeks but she was not crying. She promised herself and Warner she wouldn’t do it yet the tears were shed without the sounds of sobs. She had asked her sister Opal to keep the girls for the night. She needed to make arrangements for Warner’s funeral. 

 

He had died during another clash with the Aerelis Clan. He wasn’t a clan warrior even though he could wield a small short sword if he needed to when things were close. Otherwise, he fought from a distance using his wind magic. He was able to augment his comrades or hinder their opponents with simple shifts of the winds. He was caught with his group between two large groups of season veterans of Clan Aerelis. The whole group decimated.

Her sweet, beautiful, kind husband was gone. His beautiful soul that was entwined with hers as soulmates had waited for her to tell her one more time that he loved her and their girls. He told her he’d be waiting for her at the Great Hall with Freya and Odin and then he was gone, just gone. She felt cold and abandoned. A piece of her died inside. She was left with his cold lifeless body. She clutched him to her chest on the hard cold mountain ground. The snow had started to fall when she allowed herself to openly sob for her dead husband as if the heavens mourned with her. The flakes stuck to her long blonde hair. She rocked back and forth with him. She knew that his soul had moved on. She tried to use her magic to grab it and keep it but she knew that once a soul was at peace no matter how strong a seith was they could not bind that soul to the earthly realm.

 

She didn’t know how long she was there before Opal and Carice had approached her. She knew it was long enough for Warner’s body to be stiff in her arms and hold a bluish tint to his skin. The snow was slightly built up in his dark chocolate brown hair.

 

They had brought Warner’s body to Daevale after she said her goodbyes. At first, there were some tense arguments about where the ceremony should take place considering he was the husband of a Hitose seith mage. The seith of Anubis arguing that even though he was not a seith mage but produced three female children with a descendant of a Hitose, he should be honored in the Temple of Anubis. The priestesses of Freya’s temple counted that the man was Boscan and should be honored among his our seith. The final decision was Sylvia’s but she was so numb over the death of her husband she couldn’t make the decision. She held onto her girls who were 15 and the twins 14. She let Opal and Carice make the decision. 

 

That night in the park between the nine major temples of Daevale, Warner Sinclair’s body was washed, and prepared by the seith temple mages of Anubis. The cleansed body was laid to the final resting place in the center of the grassy park on a wooden pyre in the shape of a ship by the priestesses of Freya. The members of Clan Felernas filled the pseudo ship with earthy treasures that they wanted for Warner to take with him on his journey to the afterlife. Sylvia was the last one to approach the ship. She knew he had already passed over. She had watched his soul go over. She placed a plain copper ring on his right pinkie finger. To the passerby it meant nothing, but to Sylvia, it was her Promise ring. She promised with him 20 years ago and wanted him to take her ring with him as her token of love and commitment that she would wait for him.

 

She stood and straightened her clothing, wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed her long blonde hair back. She promised Warner no more crying from this day forward. She shed all the tears she was going to shed for a lifetime. She held out her hand calling for the torch and lite the funeral pyre. She dropped the torch turned her back on what was no longer her husband, gathered her girls and left Daevale never looking back. She wore a cold mask as she walked away. She needed to be strong for Tess, Vasha, and Sailine for two of her three girls were seith mages and Sailine was a wind mage like their father.


End file.
